With the proliferation of multiple communication networks and the differences in usage costs associated with each of such communication networks, session continuity is becoming increasingly more important. Session continuity refers to moving a device, for example, a smartphone or other mobile device between a first network such as a radio access network such as an LTE network and a second network such as a public or private WiFi network. Session continuity refers to the communication system's ability to seamlessly transfer the device from the first network to the second network. High session continuity is present where the switch is made seamlessly. Low session continuity is present when there is a noticeable interruption during the switch and/or when the session is stopped, for example, if a telephone call is dropped. There may also be no session continuity if the switch is prevented from taking place. There is a need in the industry to provide high session continuity in such transfers.